The Road Ahead
by darkshadow14121997
Summary: Just what is the problem with Ichigo's Quincy side? Why did the Old man sounded so ominous? Read to find out. Set after the defeat of Juha Bach. New chapter published!
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**The Road Ahead: Chapter Zero - Prologue**

* * *

**Author's****Note:**

_Hello guys! This is darkshadow007. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first one. Please read and review._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach and its characters._

_Now on with the story…._

* * *

**Prologue**

_-2 weeks after the fall of Wandenreich-_

**T**he war had ended. Quincy forces who had once envisioned the fall of Soul Society were subdued and destroyed. The Shinigami emerged victorious. However, the joy of victory over perhaps the greatest enemy of Soul Society yet was marred by death and destruction which loomed over Seireitei. Countless bodies scattered over the area were but one of the indicators of the war; the indicators of the Crusade that threatened the very existence of Soul Society. The remains and rubble of the buildings of the barracks of the divisions were unbearable to look at. Broken Zanpakutos, shattered crosses were nothing but another reminder of the Crusade and were a common sight now. Yes, the war had ended; perhaps the very apocalypse was avoided; but a new and a much, much harder work was laid ahead of Shinigami – To restore the Soul Society to its former glory.

Over the remains, some flurry of action was visible. A few groups of survivors were moving to and fro with an urgency which suggested their purpose – to search for fellow survivors. Some others were healing the injured – it was once the work of Fourth Division; but as nearly whole of the Division was annihilated in the war; it was not possible for survivors to sit idle and wait for the healers. They had to tend their own injuries. The surviving Captains and Lieutenants were working as hard as possible to help the needy. A possible threat of massive epidemic was avoided – by a hair's breadth. The material loss was enormous and was going to take months to recuperate. The losses were high, too much was destroyed but one thing, the one most important resource was not destroyed; on the contrary it was brimming to spill out. It was the resolve, the determination, the hope of a better future. Yes, the Shinigami were tired; but their eyes were lit up with undefeatable resolve and hope. The boundaries were forgotten; the walls demolished. Even the low Rukongai recruits were working in earnest together with the Noble Shinigami. Perhaps the war had buried those differences for good? But seemingly an unity was forged between the people. Yes the whole of Seireitei was busy rebuilding.

A tall, white haired man was walking over Execution Grounds towards another one standing near the edge of the ground; wearing a tattered flowered haori and a brimmed straw hat absently viewing the city beneath. Both were seemingly middle-aged; however the young face of white haired belied it, making him look considerably younger. His scarred face, courtesy of recent war, wore content albeit something tired look; if the bags under the eyes were any indicators. Instead of his regular goofy face, his friend had a contemplative look on his face, which as far as his friend recalled, was a rare sight. But he knew the reason. His two thousand year friendship had taught him very well how to read his friend perfectly. Considering it a bad idea to disturb his internal musings, Ukitake just stood beside his friend, enjoying the beautiful sight laid before them. A beautiful dusk settled over Seireitei. The sky was a vibrant mixture of offhand strokes of orange, yellow and red. The people below were colored in a beautiful mixture of golden hue. Ukitake took in the picturesque view of vermillion-washed rebuilding city beneath reverently, as if seeing it for first time. After all it was a great relief to see everybody working so hard to achieve the normalcy that once resided over the city.

Kyoraku Shunsui stirred from his musings upon recognizing an all too familiar reiatsu besides him. A calming presence, as if was easing him from his troubles. He knew too well that this man beside him, his true friend was always the best company he'd ever want.

He asked "Ah Juushiro… is it really okay for you to move around?" A tone of genuine concern laced his voice.

Ukitake smiled. "Do not worry about it my friend. I'm alright now. This is the one of the rare times I've ever seen you without Nanao-san."

Kyoraku answered sheepishly, "She is at my office. I told her to complete some of my paperwork so that I can have a walk. It's pretty stressful, you know?"

Ukitake knew it. His friend had a bit of troubled reiatsu. So, he said, "Yeah, yeah. I can only imagine the workload of a Soutaicho at this moment. Rebuilding is not a minor task. Speaking of which, looks like things are returning to normalcy now, though I seriously doubt that it will be anything like before."

"Aa..." Shunsui said, shaking his head. "We are rebuilding with all we can. I do hope that everything will be in order in a span of next few months. However, this was one hell of a fierce war. I'm just glad that it is finally over. Even Winter War was not this harsh."

Mention of Winter War stirred those unpleasant memories inside both Captains. Nevertheless, this Crusade was much harsher than Winter War, if the destruction happened was any indication. So, Ukitake answered simply. "True."

Kyoraku stared ahead. A look of deep contemplation was donned over his features. Ukitake did not disturb him. After all, it was but natural for a Soutaicho considering the situation.

A companionable silence enveloped them.

* * *

The Lieutenant of 1st Division, Nanao Ise looked up from behind a rather big pile of paperwork to see the serious the face of her Captain. She did not prod him; however, to tell her what was the issue. She knew that her Captain was thinking hard over something very important for a past few days. Disturbing him would only lead to a break in the chain of thought which he would not appreciate at the moment. So, she drew her attention back on the waiting pile of paperwork on the desk, which had only increased last hour, courtesy of her Captain. She was about to retort as per usual, but it was killed by the rare somber expression on his face. As a result, she took over the extra work of her Captain, albeit a bit grudgingly.

Kyoraku sat absently sat in his chair. He knew that dumping his work on his Lieutenant was wrong. But for now, that was least of his worries. His thoughts were focused on a matter so important that it would be single most important decision taken in a long time. He needed to think it through thoroughly, from every perspective possible.

'No helping it then. No matter what perspective I choose, the answer I arrive at is the same. Looks like Ichigo-kun will be busy for quite a long time now…. that is _if _he agrees… but I don't know anyone other than him who would be able to take this responsibility. Guess I'll have to just convince him. Alright, I will talk to him after some time. Right now he deserves some rest.'

With a contented sigh, Kyoraku turned his mind to less important things, which required his attention, most important of which was a bottle of sake…

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_That's it for today! Please don't hesitate to convey your reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Darkshadow007 signing off!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Troubled Thoughts

**Author's Note: **

_Hi Guys! This is Darkshadow007. Thank you for your reviews. Here's a new chapter._

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Bleach and its characters. I own this plot though..._

_Now on with the story…._

* * *

**Chapter One: Troubled Thoughts**

-At around the same time-

A tender caress of warm zephyr ruffled his orange hair; gently waking him up from his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and allowed warm, amber pupils to take in the breath-taking scenery before him. This was Soul Society. The Mother Nature was in full health here. No disgusting smoke, no pollutants nothing. Sat atop a small hillock, he could see the lush meadows of dandelions swaying back and forth in a kind of entrancing melody stretching afar from him. The wind had disturbed the flower, prodding them to send a steady stream of seeds, carried by white puffs in the air. He leaned back against the tree, lifting his gaze to the beautiful sky. The sky had a very beautiful and peculiar shade of orange. 'Just like my hair' he thought, amusingly, being the only one in the Kurosaki-Shiba family to inherit the hair of Kurosaki Masaki, a wonderful mother.

Zangetsu stood beside him, in his sealed state, just like a silent sentinel. His ribbon was cuffed tenderly around his hair. Most powerful of all Zanpakutos ever forged, this elegant meat cleaver was a reminder of trusty Shikai he had had. He too, shared his wielder's thoughts. Both were really unsure of their future. Human world was inaccessible. The potent reiatsu of his wielder which leaked unconsciously even in his sealed state was very strong, around the level a Vice-Captain could produce at their full extent. This posed a danger of inducing a spiritual awareness into the humans around him, at much stronger rate than before. Besides, to be very frank, his wielder was already dead. Urahara Kisuke, the wielder of Benihime, had cut his Soul Chain a long time ago. And even if this would not have happened, he would never have wanted to go back to his human life. Who would, after encountering such perils and thrills? Who would, possessing such amazing power to protect would go back, only to find oneself powerless to do so? Most important of all, who would ever go back to human world, away from the loved ones here in Sereitei?

Zangetsu knew that Ichigo would choose Soul Society over Human World a long time ago. The reason, _she _lived here. He had gone back to Human World only on _her _insistence.

Zangetsu knew the importance of her existence in his life. No, he was not troubled over the decision to choose Soul Society or Human World to live; he was troubled because he did not know how to bid farewell to his friends in the Human World.

Ichigo, on the other hand, sighed contently. Other than the riverside in Karakura, this spot in the far outskirts of District 80 of East Rukongai had become his rather favorite one. He used to come here and spend his time watching the beautiful grass field and trees around him. 'I won't be able to go into Human World anymore. What am I going to do _here_ in Soul Society? May be I should join a squad? Or help as an ally? I really don't know.' 'Ugh…. Thinking sucks!' he groaned mentally.

But this was not his immediate concern. He recalled the event that had him real worried:

After two days of Ywach's defeat, his Quincy side had called him into his inner world. Unsure of what might be on the mind of the old man, he opened his eyes into an all-too familiar world of skyscrapers. The gentle caress of wind and light sun spoke of the unshakable stability of his inner world than he had ever seen. Old man was standing a few meters apart from him, on his usual flag pole. But, his agitated and grave expression belied the calm surroundings. Even more confused at the somber expression on the old man's face, he asked, "Ossan, what is the matter?"

Hearing a tone of confusion and alarm in his wielder's voice, he replied, "Ichigo, do you remember the warning I gave you on your way back down from the Soul King's Palace to here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, "Do you mean…"

Old man answered his query before he could even finish, as if reading his thoughts, "Yes."

Ichigo was not shocked; nor was he afraid. He knew and accepted this fact long ago. His face conveyed no other opinion but determination; the same look he had while achieving Bankai. Old man was happy; no not only happy, but also proud that this boy was his wielder. His lips gently twitched upwards forming a small smile.

Ichigo, however, was completely resolute about this. 'Alright, bring it on!' was his expression. He just wanted to know the time he had at his disposal.

Ossan said, once again reading his thoughts, "You have 2 years before it further spreads and consumes you. Till then, help them as much as you can. After that, you must get rid of this. If you are lucky you will survive unscathed, if not then your spiritual awareness will be lost and this time, no one's reiatsu will help you regain your powers. Remember well Ichigo. I can take care of this for 2 years. After that, it will move out of my hands forever."

With these words resounding in his ears like an echo, he woke up with a start from Jinzen.

He was spending his time thinking on the danger that his Quincy side indicated. He knew that this posed a danger to his very being; but chose to ignore it, pushing the thought to the back of his mind resolving that he would look at it later. He still had 2 years before it evolved into something serious. No one knew about his problem yet, as he did not tell _anyone_, not even his 'best friend'.

'Yeah, she is your _best friend._'His hollow snickered.

'Yes, she is. Now STOP bothering me.', and with this he shoved his hollow furthest into his mind. His hollow was being a bit more annoying lately

He looked ahead. The sun was painting a magnificent masterpiece on the West horizon. Birds flew over his head, towards their nest; signaling the end of day. The dandelion seeds danced in the wind. A few landed in his hands. He held them for a while in the hearts of his palms, then gently let go prodding them to join their friends in the sky. They moved along an enthralling dance. Ichigo took in this beautiful sight eagerly, watching it mesmerized. His soul counterparts involuntarily manifested besides him, joining him. Everyone, including his hollow, had a serene look on their faces.

Ichigo knew then. He realized that there was no use of worrying over future. He would always face his problems in his own special "Ichigo"-way. Head-On. With a smile he stood and recounted his Zanpakuto's motto aloud, so that his companions would hear it: "Cast off you fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." Everyone had a resolute smile on their faces.

When the last streak of sunlight vanished, Ichigo told his soul mates, "C'mon guys. Let's head home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_That's it for today! Thank you very much for reviews, I really appreciate them._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Darkshadow007 signing off!_


End file.
